Amanda
by krs-324
Summary: What if Jane had a daughter? 2-3 shot stories of Jane being a mother. *Joe Grant from S1E2 is Amanda's father*
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jane Rizzoli arrived at the crime scene later than the rest of her team. The line at the nearby coffee shop was a nightmare. Walking under the yellow police tape, past the crowd of people already forming, Jane saw her best friend Maura already kneeling over the dead victim.

"What do we got?" she asked casually.

"Female, around 25-30 years old. Multiple stab wounds to the chest," the medical examiner confirmed. Jane stepped around the puddle of blood kneeled down next to her friend.

"God, somebody was mad."

"Whoever did this used something very, very sharp."

Jane stood up as Detective Korsak made his way over. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Korsak handed his former partner a black leather wallet. "Our victim is Linda Evans, 29. The owner of the bar said he saw her here last night. Said she was with a group of friends, they were partying, drinking. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Okay, well I want the names of all her friends who were with her last night."

"Already working on it."

Just then Jane's phone started to ring. Her personal phone, not her work phone. "Hello?"

Maura watched as her best friends expression changed to shock. "What? Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up her phone and Korsak and Maura were both staring at her waiting for answers. "Amanda got into a fight at school. I gotta go pick her up."

"Oh God," Maura said.

"Go Jane we got this."

"Okay, call me when we get a lead." She rushed to her car utterly confused. Amanda would never hurt a fly and now she was getting a call about her getting into a fight. Whoever she got into a fight with would have had to make her really angry.

Jane entered the middle school her daughter attended. She was only in the sixth grade, hadn't even been here for year yet. The front office was mostly empty but she walked up to the closet person she saw. She wore a dress and heels, she looked like she could tell Jane something.

"Hi I'm Jane Rizzoli, I'm looking for my daughter Amanda Grant."

"Right. Come with me," she said. She looked a little annoyed having to be bothered with something like this.

She opened a door to a smaller room with beds, jars of cotton balls and popsicle sticks. The nurses office. The lady in the dress and heels pulled back the curtain reviling Amanda sitting on a bed with a ice pack held to her right eye. She looked so much younger than eleven right then.

"Thank you," Jane said as the lady in the dress left. She approached her daughter carefully and sat down next to her. She suppressed her anger until she knew all the details. "You can't ignore me forever."

"I can try."

"Amanda what happened?"

"You know what happened or else you wouldn't be here."

"Don't get smart with me kid."

Amanda shrunk back into silence. She reached over and gently pulled Amanda's wrist away and gasped when she saw the black and purple bruise already forming around her eye. "Jesus," she breathed.

"It hurts," Amanda said.

Jane's heart ached for her little girl and suddenly pictured her as a little baby again. Jane always said she didn't want kids and when she got pregnant she was almost devastated, which she hated to admit. When she first held Amanda in her arms she instantly fell in love with her.

"Okay, come on," Jane said helping Amanda stand up. With her hand on her shoulder, she led her back to the front office.

A women was yelling. She was yelling at the lady in the dress and heels. Another woman stood nearby looking just as pissed off. They both had a young daughter next to them.

"That's the girl who punched my daughter!" the first women yelled pointing her finger at Amanda. Jane felt Amanda tense up.

"Woah, just calm down," Jane said.

Suddenly the women was right in Jane's face. "Your daughter punched my daughter in the face!"

Jane pulled her jacket back where her badge sat on her belt. "Lady, you might seriously want to clam down."


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Jane Rizzoli arrived at her parents house after a long day at the office. She was tired and just wanted to take her daughter home and go to sleep. She heard her daughters cries when she unlocked the front door. _

_Angela Rizzoli was trying to soothe the crying four-year-old sitting on top of the kitchen counter. "Look Mommy is here," Angela said._

_Jane rushed to her daughter who looked like she'd been crying for some time now. "Baby what happened?"_

_"__She fell off her bike in the backyard," Angela explained softly. _

_"__Owie," Amanda said through her tears. _

_"__You got an owie?" Jane asked, her motherly instincts were in full bloom._

_Amanda nodded and continued to cry. A golf ball sized scrape on both her knees and one on her left elbow. When Angela left to get some bandaids, Jane ran a paper towel under the tap water. "Okay, it's okay sweetie. It's just a few scrapes."_

_Jane gently cleaned the blood around her scrapes and Amanda eventually calmed down. "See? You're okay," Jane said soothingly. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears off Amanda's little cheeks and used a kleenex to wipe her nose and everything was okay again._

Amanda didn't even flinch when her mothers best friend poked at her bruise. "You took quite a punch Amanda," she observed.

Jane stood nearby thinking about the days events. The two women in the main office of the middle school where the mothers of the girls Amanda got into a fight with. They were angry as hell but didn't even seem to notice Amanda was the one who went home with the biggest bruise. Amanda barely spoke a word since.

"Just keep some ice on it for the next twenty-four hours to keep the swelling down."

Maura went to the freezer to grab a fresh ice pack while Jane kept an eye on her daughter. Amanda kept her gaze anywhere but at Jane and she could only wonder what was going on in that girls head.

Just then Jane's work phone rang. "Rizzoli . . . . Okay, I'll be right there," she said then she turned to Maura. "New lead in the case."

Amanda jumped out of her chair. "Do you have to go?"

Both Jane and Maura seemed surprised to hear Amanda's voice. "Maura's here kid, and Grandma is out in the guest house," she reassured her.

Amanda felt all her emotions build up in her chest but she swallowed it all back. Her mom was so tuff and she didn't like to weak in front of her. "I want to go home. With you," she added.

Jane watched her daughter's built up walls slowly start to crumble but not all the way yet. Her job meant everything to her but Amanda came first, always. "Okay, Maura can you call Cavanaugh and tell him I can't make it in tonight?"

"Yeah Jane, I can do that."

Amanda was silent the entire ride home and through most of dinner. She stood in the kitchen near Jane at all times keeping the ice pack on her eye. She moved where Jane moved. Amanda was independent like both of her parents and Jane really started to worry. "Do you want some ice cream?"

Amanda thought it over for a minute. "Are you gonna have some?"

"Yeah, I'll have some."

Jane took out two bowls and scooped some vanilla ice cream in both, she topped them with some chocolate sauce with no sprinkles. Just how they both like it. The two of them sat on the couch with Joe Friday at their feet and ate their ice cream.

Soon it was bedtime and jane went into her bedroom to get ready for bed. She showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth and all the while thinking about her daughter. It was killing her not knowing what was going on with her.

"Mom!"

Jane literally sprinted to Amanda's bathroom. "Kid, what happened?"

Amanda had her hands cupped under her chin to keep the blood pouring out of her nose from dripping to the floor. "My nose is bleeding," she panicked.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "It won't stop," Amanda was starting to breathe heavily.

"Okay, okay," Jane said bringing her daughter over to the sink. She first helped her wash the blood off her hands and then held a wet washcloth under her nostrils until the bleeding stopped. "Are you okay now?" Jane asked once the blood flow stopped and Amanda was all cleaned up.

She nodded and stared down at her feet. Jane watched her daughter start to build up her protective walls again and she felt helpless. "I . . . I wanna sleep you with tonight," she said so quietly that Jane almost didn't hear her.

"Okay, yeah that's fine," Jane reassured her and reached out for her hand.

Amanda took it and gripped it tightly as they made their way to her mother's bedroom. Jane crawled into bed with her little girl and wrapped a protective arm around her. Amanda fell asleep quickly but it was killing Jane that she didn't know what was going on with Amanda.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane requested to be on call the next morning while Amanda still slept. She didn't feel comfortable leaving the little girl behind today. "I don't know what to do Maura."

Jane felt defeated as she talked to her best friend on the phone. "I don't even know why she punched that girl. Or why the two started fighting in the first place."

"Have you asked her?"

"She's giving me that vibe that that's the last thing she wants to talk about with me."

"Well maybe having you home today will help her open up," Maura suggested. The two stayed on the phone for a while longer and Maura told Jane everything she knew about the case. Linda Evans was killed by a knife and as of right now there was no evidence on her clothes.

In the other room Amanda woke up alone in her mother's bed. Her eye throbbed painfully but she ignored it. She could hear her mother's loud voice in the kitchen apparently talking to Maura about their latest case. Jane never gave details to Amanda about any of her cases. All Amanda ever knew was if the dead body was a male or female. She pulled the covers back and made her way to the kitchen.

Her mother's presence gave a warm feeling to Amanda. She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. Jane was surprised. "Maura, I'll call you back," she said then hung up the phone. Jane lifted Amanda's chin with her finger. "How's the eye kid?"

"It doesn't hurt as much today," she lied keeping her arms around her mother. Jane leaned down and kissed the top of Amanda's head. "Are you staying home today?"

"I'm on call," Jane explained. "What do you want to do today?"

"How did the women die?"

Jane was confused for a second before she realized Amanda was talking about Linda Evans. "Did somebody shoot her?" the girl wondered.

Jane pushed a strand of Amanda's soft brown hair behind her ear. Her hair was something she inherited from her father. "She was stabbed," Jane said leaving it at that.

Amanda unwrapped her arms and grabbed Jane's hand and studied the scar in the middle of her palm. Amanda remembered when Hoyt tried to kill her mother and how afraid she was that he would eventually succeed. Joe, Amanda's father and Jane's ex-husband took her for a long time while Jane recovered both mentally and physically.

Jane squatted down to her daughter's level and stared straight into her big dark brown eyes. She used her finger to gently tilt her head so they were eye to eye. "You know kid, it is killing me to see you like this. I could barely sleep last night knowing your mind was all over the place and I'm going to keep feeling like that until I know why your acting so different."

Emotions just flooded Amanda's chest and she could feel tears pool in her eyes and willed to keep them at bay. Her mother hand her hands tightly gripped in hers and her eyes started into hers. "Please, please, please tell me. What happened yesterday? What made you so upset?"

Amanda opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Jane's eyes lit up at the possibility of an explanation. "Just tell me baby."

"She . . . she said that," Amanda couldn't control her tears anymore which were sliding down her face. She felt herself start to shake from suppressing her cries. She swallowed and tried again. "She said th-that you were going to die because you're a cop and that your job is dangerous and I got angry so I punched her," Amanda was speaking fast now and before she knew it she was struggling to breathe and her face crumpled and she let it all out.

"Oh baby," she sighed. She lifted her sobbing daughter into her arms rubbed her back as Amanda cried into her curls. She carried her over to the couch and sat down shifting her daughter so she was comfortable in her lap. "Don't cry," Jane said kissing her cheeks.

"You know," Jane said. "That is girl is right, my job is dangerous. But I have you to think of and I am always careful. You know that."

Amanda's cries were merely sniffles now. "But your hands," Amanda pointed out. "And when you were in the hospital for a really long time before that." Amanda was talking about the time when Jane shot herself to kill the bad guy.

Jane pulled Amanda closer and hugged her tight. "You shouldn't have to be afraid for me kid," Jane explained. "That's not your job. I'll be around for a really long time," Jane smiled. "So long that you will get sick of me."

Amanda grinned and wiped her tears with her sleeves. Jane kissed Amanda's cheek and once she saw that smile, she knew things would be okay.

**So this is the end of this story but the next chapter will be another journey with Jane and Amanda! Suggestions, comments? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this chapter is the start of another small story with Jane and Amanda. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Detective Jane Rizzoli was nearly biting her finger nails off as she rode with her partner Detective Frost. Her hands were shaking, her stomach had a knot somewhere deep inside and she couldn't sit still in her seat. Normally her cases didn't make her so nervous but this one was. A girl made a 9-1-1 call from inside her home, she couldn't have been more than ten years old. She was hiding in a closet with her brothers, their mother had hidden them there. Their dad was angry and she explained that she heard a loud popping noise but then the call was cut off. BPD was contacted five minutes ago and they were on their way to what could possibly be Jane's hardest case. She loved her job but it was hard when children got involved.

"God, I can't stand this," Jane groaned to her partner.

"I'm sure they're fine Jane," he tried to reassure her.

"Yeah? And what if they're not?"

Just the thought of a parent hurting their own child sparked anger in the pit of her stomach. She never could or will understand how someone could do that. She always thought of Amanda on these types of cases.

They arrived to an already sealed off house. Police cars were everywhere and other police officers were there with their guns drawn and Jane couldn't see why until she got out of her car for a better look. "What do we got?" she asked when she approached Detective Korsak.

"Jim the father is holding the kids hostage. We haven't seen the mother. Right now, we're expecting the worst," he explained.

"We got a visual on the kids? Or Jim at least?"

"Yeah, they're all in the living room. He has the kids tied up."

Jane bit her lip out of nervousness. She began to think they didn't have enough time left. "Somebody's got to get in there."

Time went by and the SWAT team was preparing a team to go in and a sniper was positioned on top of the building across the street. Jane had lost count of how many times she's seen this proses go down and sometimes they ended with happy endings and sometimes they didn't.

Suddenly the front door of the house burst open and Jim stood on the front porch with a gun in one hand and one had his arm wrapped around his sons neck. "Come any closer and I'll shoot him," he said.

"Put the gun down!" a SWAT team member shouted.

This time Jim pointed the gun towards the little boys head. Jane's heart leaped into her throat. "Hold your fire!" Korsak demanded.

"Let me talk to him," Jane said quickly.

"No!" Korsak said.

Jane put down her gun and slowly approached the house with her hands in the air. "Jim! Please, just let your son go," Jane pleaded but still acted professional. "Let all of your kids go."

"Stay away!"

The little boy had tears running down his cheeks as he stared at Jane. "It's going to be okay sweetie," she said gently to the boy. Sometimes she had to say things even if she didn't know if they end up true.

"Don't lie to him," Jim was angry and pointed the gun at Rizzoli and all the police officers in the street put their guns up too. Suddenly Jim yelled and stumbled backwards. Someone had taken the shot, Jim dropped his gun and his grip around the little boys neck was loosened enough for him to duck away. Jim was bleeding out on his own front porch.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief as the SWAT team and several police officers raced forward and inside of of the house. Another female officer tended to the little boy who looked to be shock.

Jane made her way inside the house where everything was trashed. Furnitire was turned over, glass was broken on the floor and Jane caught a glimpse of the puddle of blood over near the kitchen and a fair or feet. The mother.

The second son and the daughter were in the living room each tied to a chair. Jane rushed over to the girl and began to untie the rope from around her ankles and wrists after she removed the duck tape from her mouth.

Her face was red and tear stained and she let out a sob when Jane pulled the tape off. She looked around Amanda's age, maybe a year or two younger. "He killed my mommy," she sobbed.

Jane's heart ached for the girl. Now her and her brothers had no parents. "I know baby, I know," she said and lifted the girl into her arms. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around Jane's neck as she carried her through a side door so she wouldn't have to go pass the bodies of her parents. Both her brothers were waiting at the ambulance and the girl looked relieved to see both them still alive. The three of them huddled together like puppies while EMT's looked after them.

Jane bit her lip, this time to keep herself from crying. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Maura standing there with a look on sympathy on her face. "I couldn't save the mother," Jane was frustrated.

"Jane, that's not your fault."

"The body is in the kitchen," she said wanting to change to subject.

Maura followed Jane back into the house and into the kitchen where the body of a middle aged women lay. There was a hole in her chest where the blood was pooling out from.

Jane didn't know this woman but she did know she was a mother and suddenly Jane felt like she knew her a lot.

Jane paced around in her living room that night after making herself dinner. The Red Sox's game was playing but she was barely paying attention. Joe was supposed to drop off Amanda over an hour ago. Jane knew she shouldn't but she started to worry. Joe Friday sensed her discomfort and paced with her before she heard a knock on the door.

Joe stood on the other side of the door with a sleeping Amanda in his arms. Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Where have you been?"

"Nice to see you too." he said stepping past her and into her apartment.

Joe and Jane had a fling in high school and got pregnant when Joe came to visit her during their college years. They never married but stayed friends because of Amanda. As much as Jane sometimes wanted to kill Joe, she knew Joe was a damned good father. "You're late Joe," she reminded him.

"Bite my head off why don't ya?" he said. "We went out for ice cream, we were having a good time."

Jane relaxed a little bit feeling guilty about yelling at him. He only saw his daughter every other weekend and Jane knew Amanda cherished those moments. "Well, I'm glad you had fun."

Joe smiled. "Apology excepted."

Jane rolled her eyes and led Joe into Amanda's bedroom where he tucked her in. Jane leaned down kissed Amanda's forehead. Then Joe followed her back into the living room. "Bad day at the office?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You're giving off those vibes," Joe said.

"I don't give off vibes."

"Yeah you do, you always have."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Joe put his hands in his pockets. "Actually, I was wondering something. I think you should come have dinner with me and my parents next weekend. It's my weekend with Amanda so you can just stay when you drop her off."

Jane stared at him like he was crazy. "Your parents hate me."

"They don't hate you. They are the ones who ask me to invite you actually."

"Did they fall and hit their heads? I haven't seem them since Amanda's fourth birthday where your mother throated to shove my head into the cake."

Joe laughed. "I'm serious, you should come. It'll be fun."

Jane snorted. "Yeah right. I'll think about it."

The two of them fell said goodbye and Jane was suddenly dreading this decision about dinner.

**What did you think? Did you like the relationship with Joe and Jane? Leave me reviews, they are appreciated! **


End file.
